Adios Mi Princesa
by elizabeth potter 91
Summary: Y entonces comprendí esa frase que dice “cuando realmente amas a alguien lo único que quieres es su felicidad, aunque tú no se la puedas dar”... one-shot


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece fueron creados en la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer.

-----

**ADIOS MI PRINCESA**

Estoy arreglándome en mi departamento, me siento fatal, no se como podré soportarlo, como podré estar ahí y no llorar frente a todos, necesito ser fuerte, quien lo diría de mi, uno de los solteros mas cotizados y uno de los hombres mas poderosos de todo Estados Unidos, sufría por nada mas y nada menos que una mujer.

¿Por qué Bella, por qué?- me decía a mi mismo mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Flash back

_Me habías citado en nuestro prado, donde siempre nos reuníamos para ver el atardecer y contemplar las estrellas por horas y horas. Durante unos días habías estado muy rara, distante, como queriendo decirme algo. Llegué temprano, como siempre, tú ya estabas ahí esperándome._

_-Hola Edward- me dijiste- que bueno que llegaste_

_-¿Qué sucede princesa?, ¿De qué querías hablar?_

_-De nosotros Edward, de nuestra relación_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que…_

_-Bella, me estas preocupando, ¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Bueno, nosotros desde siempre hemos tenido problemas para estar juntos como pareja, siempre hay algo o alguien que nos impide que seamos completamente felices…_

_-Bella, si lo dices por lo de Tanya, sabes que ella solo quiere estar conmigo pero yo no la quiero ni nada, tú misma has visto que siempre la he rechazado-te dije desesperado_

_-Edward déjame terminar por favor, por una cosa o por otra, siempre pasa algo y ahora que estamos juntos, que en teoría nada tendría porque separarnos, me he dado cuenta de algo._

_-¿De qué cosa?-te pregunte preocupado_

_-De que ya no es lo mismo- dijiste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas_

_-¿Qué no es lo mismo?, ¿Cómo? No te entiendo_

_-Me di cuenta de que este amor… se esta muriendo- me dijiste derramando unas lagrimas_

_-¿Cómo…cómo que se esta muriendo?, ¿Por qué dices eso?-te dije mientras no podia retener las lagrimas- te amo Bella, ¿Cómo que nuestro amor se esta muriendo?_

_-Yo también te amaba Edward, pero por lo mismo, por lo que sentí por ti, no quiero hacerte daño-dijiste mientras tomabas mis manos- eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, y eso nunca cambiara_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-No se como explicarlo, mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron, no se que pasó, simplemente todo cambio, se rompió Edward…_

_-¿Cómo que se rompió?, Bella, no te entiendo. ¿Hay alguien mas?-te pregunte con temor_

_-No, esto no tiene que ver con nadie mas, simplemente se acabo_

_-¿Por qué Bella?, ¿Qué te faltó a mi lado?_

_-No me falto nada, nunca- dijiste tomando mi rostro con tus manos- es solo que se acabó, nunca te olvidaré Edward eso tenlo por seguro, pero así es el amor, a veces nos da todo pero a veces también nos quita todo_

_-No me hagas esto Bella_

_-Lo siento Edward- dijiste mientras te levantabas de la mesa- es lo mejor para los dos, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, te quiero mucho Eddie_

_-Yo te amo Bella, no me dejes por favor- te dije en tono suplicante_

_-Perdóname…_

Fin

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Qué te pudo dar él que yo no te pude dar?, hubiéramos sido tan felices los dos, con nuestros cuatro hijos que siempre soñamos. Te lo di todo, mi vida, mi amor, mis sueños, mis ilusiones… todo. Te amaba tanto, eras única en mi vida, nunca me imaginé mi vida sin ti, siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme, eras la única mujer en mi vida, yo no sabia lo que era el amor verdadero hasta que tú apareciste y te convertiste en todo lo que yo necesitaba una amiga, una compañera, una confidente y al final la mujer que amaba. Pero ahora todo acabó, hoy te perderé para siempre…

-Edward, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde

-Si, ya casi estoy listo

Gran mentira, no estoy listo, nunca estaré listo para este día. Siempre soñé con este día si, pero tú conmigo, solo tú y yo, sin nadie mas. Pero ahora estas con él y esto es difícil para mí, no se me hace fácil olvidar lo que fuimos, no puedo olvidar que te amo. Hace apenas unos años estabas conmigo y ahora se acabo, ahora él va a ser el único en tu vida, él es un ladrón que me robó todo, se llevó lo más valioso que tenia en mi vida. Ojala la promesa que hicimos no se hubiera roto nunca.

Flash back

_Era una noche de luna llena a la orilla del mar, el firmamento estaba plagado de estrellas que brillaban felices, mientras nosotros corríamos por la playa_

_-Te atrapé- dije mientras caíamos en la arena_

_-Edward...- dijiste seria y viéndome a los ojos_

_-¿Qué pasó princesa?_

_-Prométeme algo- dijiste tomando mi cara entre tus manos_

_-Lo que quieras_

_-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, que nada nos separará_

_-Te lo juro, siempre estaré contigo_

_-¿Pase lo que pase?_

_-Pase lo que pase- te dije antes de besar tus labios- te amo Bella_

_-Yo también te amo_

_-Y te lo juro que estaremos siempre juntos, yo te voy a amar hasta el último instante de mi vida, pase lo que pase nunca te dejaré de amar- dije acariciando tu mejilla- jamás va a haber otra mujer mas importante que tú para mi, nunca jamás alguien va a hacer que me olvide de ti Bella, eres el amor de mi vida_

_-Oh Edward…- dijiste mientras te soltabas a llorar _

_-No llores princesa, me destroza verte llorar- te dije mientras te intentaba consolar_

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Eddie, no se que seria de mi vida sin ti_

_-Yo si se como seria mi vida sin ti_

_-Enserio…-me dijiste preocupada_

_-Si, y seria un infierno_

_-Te amo tanto Edward -dijiste abrazándome_

_-Y yo a ti_

Fin flash back

Pero lo olvidaste, nunca creí que pudieras olvidar algo que significo tanto para nosotros, en ese tiempo éramos tan felices solo teníamos diecisiete años, nos faltaba un largo camino que recorrer, muchas cosas que vivir, pensé que podías olvidarte de todo, cualquier cosa, pero nunca que olvidaras esa promesa, una promesa que creí seguiría intacta hasta hoy, hasta el último día de nuestra vida. Pero hoy me doy cuenta que no, hoy comprendo que nada es para siempre y que todo en la vida da vueltas y nadie sabe realmente lo que le espera, que todo se puede acabar por un simple error, una discusión, un malentendido. Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Cuándo se rompió nuestro amor?, ¿Cuándo se seco aquella flor?, ¿Cuándo nuestro destino se separo?. No sabes como me arrepiento de haberte hecho enojar esa vez, desde ese día todo se derrumbó como un castillo de arena después de que llega una ola, dejando solo ruinas de lo que fue.

Flash back

_-Bella, todo fue una broma_

_-Una broma, si claro, ¡¡me diste un susto de muerte Edward Cullen!!_

_-No exageres_

_-¿No exageres?, ¿No exageres?- dijiste sin comprender- como que no exagere, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si de repente Emmett te llama por teléfono y te dice que he tenido un accidente?- me gritaste_

_-Tranquilízate, no fue para tanto- te dije intentando tranquilizarte_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, ¿Cómo?- me dijiste con lagrimas en los ojos- eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida y casi me matas de un infarto_

_-Ya princesa- dije mientras te abrazaba- a ver ¿Quién te quiere más que yo?_

_-Si me quisieras no hubieras hecho algo así_

_-¿Qué parte de fue una broma es la que no entendiste?- te dije soltándote- son tres palabras y once letras "f-u-e u-n-a b-r-o-m-a"_

_-Pues una muy mala, por cierto_

_-Hay deja de ser tan…-dije sin querer_

_-¿Ser tan qué, Cullen?- me dijiste muy enojada- tan amargada, tan exagerada, tan estúpida, ¿Tan qué?_

_-Olvídalo, lo dije sin pensar_

_-Es que ese es tu problema, haces todo sin pensar_

_-Pues así soy yo ¿Qué quieres que haga?, se supone que así me conociste, no puedo cambiarlo_

_-Sabes que Cullen, creo que mejor me voy de aquí-dijiste cerrando los ojos para contener tu coraje- luego hablamos_

_-Bella, sabes que fue sin intención- dije intentando remediarlo todo, pero tú ya te habías ido._

Fin Flash back

Nunca debí decirte eso, ese fue el peor error que puede haber cometido en toda mi vida, un error que tuvo como consecuencia otras discusiones, el final de lo nuestro y este día, que bien podría ser el día en que sepultemos completamente lo que fuimos. Como pude ser tan idiota al decir todo lo que dije, nunca debí haberle hecho caso a Emmett para esa broma, sabia que te enojarías y aun así lo hice, así a sido toda mi vida, error, tras error, lo único bueno en ella fue haberte conocido y haber estado juntos al menos un tiempo. Quien me diría que te amaría tanto y que aun siguiera amándote, sin ti mi camino se acaba y mi vida no vale nada, te necesito tanto, quisiera acabar con todo, que nada me recordara a ti, romper tus fotos, tus cartas, tus regalos, todo lo que me recordara a ti, huir de aquí, no asistir el día de hoy, irme para siempre y nunca regresar, estar lejos de todo y de todos, empezar de nuevo, poder decirte adiós e irme de una vez, sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentirme a la mitad del camino, pero no puedo, no puedo irme hasta saber que estarás bien, que estarás segura, que serás feliz. Si, tienes que ser feliz, tan feliz como no pudiste ser conmigo, como no pudimos ser juntos.

-Edward, llevas dos horas arreglándote, llegaremos muy tarde si no te apresuras

-Ya estoy listo-digo saliendo de la habitación

-¿Qué tanto hacías allá adentro?, ¿Fabricando la ropa?

-Alice, tu sarcasmo no me ayuda en nada

-Edward se que es duro, pero tienes que aceptarlo

-¿Y tú puedes aceptar que ella se vaya a casar con Black?-pregunte entre triste y desesperado

-Es diferente, sabes que yo siempre estuve de tu parte, pero es su decisión, además quedaron como amigos ¿No es así?

-Si, no sabes-dije con sarcasmo- por eso me aviso antes que a nadie que se iba a casar

-Edward, estoy segura que su intención no fue no invitarte…

-Entonces ¿Qué fue Alice?, si tú no me hubieras preguntado si iba a ir a la boda, ¡nunca me hubiera enterado!

-A lo mejor lo hizo para no hacerte daño, ella sabe que todavía la sigues queriendo

-No Alice, yo no la quiero, yo la amo

-Lo sé Edward, pero recuerda todavía tienes una oportunidad "si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre"-dijo Alice sobreactuando la frase, y dejándome pensativo.

Si, íbamos hacia allá, íbamos a tu boda, a la boda del amor de mi vida, te vas a casar como siempre lo soñaste pero no conmigo.

Por fin llegamos, la iglesia estaba hermosamente decorada con jazmines, todos los invitados estaban felices, algunos volteaban a verme y murmuraban, la mayoría sabia que yo era el ex-novio de la novia, supongo que hacían apuestas de si me interpondría en la boda, si al verme te arrepentirias y miles de cosas mas.

-Alice-dije sin dejar de ver hacia enfrente- necesito ver a Bella

-¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas impedir la boda antes de que empiece?

-No, solo… necesito verla, hablar con ella, estar seguro de que será feliz

-Déjame buscar a Esme para preguntarle por Bella

-Gracias-dije antes de quedarme solo en la entrada de la iglesia- necesito saber que serás feliz…

Alice volvió unos minutos después, e inmediatamente cuando me dijo donde estabas fui a verte, era un pequeño salón cerca de la iglesia, la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entre, vi a tu madre arreglándote los últimos detalles del vestido, peinado y maquillaje. Te veías preciosa, tenías un hermoso vestido blanco, sencillo como siempre decías que querías que fuera tu vestido

-Bella…-te llame con nerviosismo

-Edward.. qué.. cómo-me dijiste preocupada y nerviosa a la vez

-Necesito hablar contigo

-No tenemos nada de que hablar

-Si, si tenemos algo de que hablar

-Mamá, puedes dejarnos a solas por favor

-¿Estás segura cariño?- te pregunto tu madre

-Si mamá, no te preocupes

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntaste una vez que tu madre salió del salón

-Perdóname

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname por la broma, perdóname por todas las discusiones, por mis errores, perdóname Bella

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward

-¡¡Claro que si!!, te decepcioné, y eso no me ha dejado vivir tranquilo

-Edward, todo eso quedo en el pasado, así que olvídalo, además tú no me decepcionaste, lo mas sano para los dos era terminar

-Sabes, nunca te había visto tan hermosa como hoy

-Edward no hagas esto por favor

-Déjame hablar… hace mucho que no veía ese brillo en tus ojos

Si, te ves feliz, mi mayor temor se confirmaba. Sabia que tendría que vivir sin ti, jamás podré besar tus labios otra vez, ya tu amor no es para mi, ni tus risas, ni tu cuerpo, ni nada

-Espero que esta sea una buena decisión, y que seas tan feliz como no lo fuiste conmigo

-Edward, yo si fui feliz contigo -dijiste con ternura- fuiste mi primer amor, el hombre con el que aprendí a amar, nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fui contigo, pero…

-Pero todo acabo ¿no es así?

-Si Edward, como te dije aquella vez, muestro amor se murió

-Que suerte tiene Black, va a tener a la mejor esposa del mundo-dije con una triste sonrisa

-Edward, por favor, perdóname tú a mi

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que perdonarte yo?

-Perdón por no cumplir la promesa-dijiste con los ojos cristalinos

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes de que promesa hablo Edward, hace diez años en la playa prometimos estar siempre juntos

-Pensé… que lo habías olvidado

-Nunca la hubiera podido olvidar, nos amábamos tanto en ese entonces, incluso a veces me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué se acabo?, ¿Por qué no pudimos enfrentar todos los obstáculos?...

-A lo mejor lo nuestro no estaba destinado a ser, lo único que se es que siempre te recordare como la mujer mas importante y la primera en mi vida

-No digas eso Eddie, aun quedan muchos años por vivir y sé que conocerás a la mujer que te hará el hombre mas feliz

-Puede ser, pero sé que tú fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida- dije desde el fondo de mi alma

-Edward, ¿puedes prometerme algo?- dijiste mientras te mordías un labio

-Lo que quieras

-Prométeme que vas a ser feliz- tocaste mi mejilla con tu mano- nunca me perdonaría el ser la culpable de que no seas feliz

-Lo intentare, pero tú también prométeme algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si en algún momento te arrepientes de haberte casado con Black, yo sea el primero en enterarme

-Te lo juro-dijiste dándome una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas que tienes

-Bella ya tienes que entrar- te dijo tu madre rompiendo con el momento entre nosotros

-Si, ya voy mamá

-Bueno, tu momento ha llegado-dije con una sonrisa

-Si, ha llegado

-Me voy, quiero estar en la iglesia cuando entres y tenlo presente hoy te ves mas hermosa que nunca

-Gracias Eddie

-Te amo Bella-dije antes de salir del salón

Por fin lo sabia serias feliz y tu felicidad seria la mía también. Llegue a donde se encontraba Alice y me senté a su lado, ella volteo a verme

-¿Y?

-Es feliz- fue lo único que dije

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y entraste del brazo de tu padre, te veías aun más hermosa que cuando te vi hace menos de cinco minutos, tu sonrisa era radiante, parecía que iluminaba todo a su paso, Jacob te esperaba en el altar. Y cuando tu padre te entrego vi tus ojos brillar mas que nunca, todo tu ser irradiaba felicidad, lo supe entonces dijiste la verdad al decirme que lo amabas. Yo estaba triste y feliz a la vez, triste por estar en tu boda y que no sea también mi boda, pero feliz porque tú eras feliz, y entonces comprendí esa frase que dice "cuando realmente amas a alguien lo único que quieres es su felicidad, aunque tú no se la puedas dar"

-Señor Jacob Black acepta a la señorita Isabella Swan como su legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- recito el padre

-Si, acepto

-Señorita Isabella Swan, acepta al señor Jacob Black como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

-Si, acepto

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón para impedir esta unión que hable ahora o callé para siempre- Alice volteo a verme

Ella esperaba que en cualquier momento yo me levantaría y me opondría al matrimonio, pero yo sabia que no seria justo para ti, el que yo interviniera y menos porque yo sabia que tenia todas las de perder

-Si nadie se interpone, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Él se acerco a ti y te beso tiernamente en los labios, mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir

-Adiós mi princesa…-susurre, mientras continuaban los aplausos

FIN

--------

bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este fic, posiblemente no haya sido el final que esperaban y espero que no me maten por ello, pero pues creo que no quedo tan mal jajaja

espero que dejen sus lindos comentarios con criticas buenas o malas jaja se acepta de todo menos insultos eh!!

bye bye!!!


End file.
